


Burning Sky

by whenxkilled027



Series: Once upon a dream [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Major Character Injury, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:36:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenxkilled027/pseuds/whenxkilled027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora and Varric talk and get ambushed and someone gets hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sora means sky

_It hurts… oh god, it hurts so much._

Sora kept her eyes pinched tightly, the heat and searing pain slicing down the nerves of her back and left side of her upper arm and shoulder. Tears leaking from the corners of her eyes, a sob escaping as a hand brushes over her head. She couldn’t speak, her throat feeling as if it was filled with cotton balls that had pieces of glass in them and was shredding her throat. A flood of copper washes over her taste buds as she coughs. 

_That’s not good. Damn, Solas and Dorian are going to be so mad… and Varric-_

Regardless of pain filtering through her eyes from the blinding light of the midday, Sora searches for the person she had been trying to protect. 

“Varric.” it was a whisper of a crook, liquid, she assumed was blood, seeped from the corners of her lips.

“Shh, Sora.”

Solas?

“Varric?” she choked out throwing herself into a coughing fit that turned into a small scream.

“It’s okay, Violet I’m-”

She throws up, blood pooling, her vision blackening around the edges. _I should have listened to him… I’m sorry… I’m so sorry._

***  
 **Earlier that day**

Dear god she was so bored. Solas, Vivienne and Dorian had been down at the refugee camp for a few hours now and while she was glad to be away from the mean wolf. Okay he wasn’t mean, just evil, but then he wasn’t evil either… UGH! Stupid Solas had her all confused. 

Sora knew she liked the hobo elf, even with knowing he would leave and was trying to destroy the world. She still wanted him, on a very primal level and after that first night three days ago… 

A shiver of excitement coursed down her spin again. That fantasy had gone so many ways already and in so many different positions. Sora was beginning to wonder if he was messing with her dreams. Playing on her cravings for him. It was a good thing she wasn’t a mage or she’d be having a massive demon/spirit issue. 

“Thinking about Chuckles again?”

“Hmm? What? No.”

“Honestly Violet, you’re a shit liar.” 

Varric tossed her an apple. Catching it one handed Sora looked at him, one brow arched up. 

“Actually, I’m a damn good liar… just not when it comes to him,” she makes a disgusted noise, “I don’t get it! Why do I have to like? I mean he doesn’t even like humans.” 

Falling back on the grass, one arm thrown over her eyes, she sighs heavily. They were a little away from camp, relaxing in a small field. Everyone promised they would show her around tomorrow, but then they had said that two days before. 

“Varric, why does everyone treat me like a glass doll?”

There was a slight shift of the grass next to her, his shadow blocking sunlight from her eyes.

“I’m not sure glass doll is the right word. We just don’t know what to think. You’re a stranger from another world. You’re spunky and full of curiosity. It might be that we just care about you. It’s funny for a little while everyone were cautious with Ellie. That ended quickly though.”

“I’m surprised she didn’t stab you all. She hates being babied or taken care of like that. But why do you all think it’s okay with me? Honestly I don’t mind it sometimes, but now it’s just annoying. I can take care of myself.”

“I know that the others do too. Just give us some time. We all care about you and Marker help us all if you ever got hurt. Not only would Chuckles and Sparkler be puffing out smoke through their nose and ears. Curly would blow a gasket and Ellie would probably burn down half of Thades. After everything with her clan...” 

She looked at him when he grew quiet. He was looking dead a head of them. Sitting up she looks out beyond the fence. He upholstered Bianca. 

“Varric?”

“Go back to the camp.”

“What? Wh-”

Tackling her down, a loud blast hitting the ground just behind them. Dirt rained down covering them. Quickly he jumped off her firing bolt after bolt toward the mage on the other side of the fence. 

“Get back to camp!”

“You can’t fight them off on your own.” she yelled, a shadow from the corner of her eye moving closer. Slamming her feet to the ground and pushing up, Sora back flips throwing the dagger in her boot mid flip, nailing the cloaked rouge in the neck. It was a lucky shot. She had no clue how tall the guy was, but looked like her estimate was right. Racing over she took the daggers, rotating them once, twice, and a third time letting her hands get a feel for the weight of the blades. 

Racing forward, she catches another shadow trying to sneak up on Varric. Taking a deep breath, Sora centered her mind, placing a target mentally on the sneaky rouge. Bursting forward like a bolt of lighting, her blades catching and screeching as the rogues slammed down onto hers. Pushing back, she moves in close, getting into his personal space and then it was a battle of who was the fastest. He landed a few cuts to her arm and thigh, but nothing that kept her from fighting. 

A flash of blue light encased the rouge. Fucking mage barriers! Jumping back she knew the spell only lasts a few seconds depending on the mage. 

“Varric this isn’t looking good.” 

“What gave you that idea?”

“Oh I don’t know they have an idiot with a staff and magical abilities and then there’s us.”

“So little confidence.”

“No it’s called thinking realistically… oh shit. Are those?”

“Fucking shit.” Red Templar's were at the distance and moving their way over to the fight. Lowering Bianca she felt Varric grab the back of shirt pulling her back, a loud, almost bullhorn level sound punching its way into her ear. She could have sworn it rattled her brain. 

“Playtime is over. Get back to camp, now.”

“Like hell I would leave you here on your own.”

“Sora, for Maker sake, go!”

He used her name… he never called her by her name… Growling she turns to head running for the camp.

“Don’t you dare die dwarf. I’ll never forgive you.” she yells, darting as quickly as was humanly possible back to camp yelling for help. Seven or eight soldiers whizzed past. 

“Lady Sora, Markers breath, you’re hurt.”

“I’m fine, Varric needs help.”

“We heard the call. More men are on their way. Please- wait Lady Sora!”

“Sorry, you all can yell at me later. I refuse to sit here like some spoiled noble.”

Like hell would she allow anything to happen to Varric. Hawke would be so pissed and rain hell down on them all if his best friend was hurt. He was supposed to take over and take care of Kirkwall. He had an amazing future still to come. Yet the fighting was finished by the time she made it back. Varric looked up, a stupid grin plastered to his face. 

“You lived.”

“Well I couldn’t let myself get killed. My publisher would cry himself into an early grave.”

“Also Hawke and I would have Dorian bring you back just to beat the crap out of you.”

“There’s that too. Now let’s see what these fine gentlemen have left behind.”

It happened so suddenly. From the second she moved past Varric’s bent form, to seeing the dying mage move, lifting his hand, a glow of crimson highlighting his palm. It was one of those moments she’d always seen in movies, everything was in slow motion, Sora yelling his name just before pushing him down and the fire licking over her back and arm. The heat was so intense, she couldn’t stop the blood curtailing scream. The impact of the fireball sending her forward hard, almost crushing Varric and knocking her out. 

“Sora!”


	2. Because We're Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been three days and Sora still hasn't woken up. Dorian relives that day and prays to the Marker she would come back. 
> 
> Told completely from Dorian's perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had this this one floating around for a while and its been through a few changes, but this is where it all really begins for Sora and Solas.

It had been an hour since he’d relieved Vivienne and Dorian was only meant to keep Sora comfortable, but Marker was it draining. Three days had gone by and they were all exhausted. He had been angry for a bit, but more so because she didn’t keep her promise. _Damn you, I told you not to get yourself into trouble. I told you, I’d never forgive you…_ tears burned behind his and he hated it. 

“Please, Sora wake up. I’m begging you. Cullen and Ellie need you, I need you, and the hobo elf… Solas isn’t the same. Everyone is worried or growly. He doesn’t leave your side, is running himself ragged trying to reach you. Please,” voice breaking a single tear escaping, “wake up.”

"Dorian?" 

A weak sound escaped from the prone form before him almost frightened. Stormy grey eyes flashed down to her face, it was turned toward him. He pressed more of his minut healing powers into her, the soft green glow doing its best to keep the pain at bay. The burns to her skin far worse than any of them had imagined. Dorian tried not to let his excitement at her awaking show.

"Yes?"

"Where am I?" He could hear the rasp to her voice and reached for some water. 

"Here drink this," he brought the bladder of water to her lips, "slowly dear, slowly. You'll upset your stomach if you drink too fast." She did as he asked and Dorian was about to burst.  
She was finally awake! Fully awake it seemed. 

The days before Solas and Vivienne had been cantering on about free mage’s versus the circle and while he remained quiet, having found the arguments irritating after five minutes, Dorian was ready for a good hot bath and returning to Skyhold and his library. They had been half way back to camp when they heard the blood curtailing scream, the shouts for help to the camp and the flash of smoke that was brought on by a fire spell. His legs began moving before his mind even comprehended what was going on, images of the fall of Haven racing through his mind. It was the only other time he'd run as fast as he then. He knew though, knew what that scream meant... Knew it was from her.

Gut churning Dorian looked down into those lavender glassy eyes. Thanking the Maker they still held light inside of them. Clearing his throat, he placed the bladder down and returned to his work ignoring the crack in his voice. 

"We're at the camp still, inside Solas tent."

"How long?" 

Dorian bit his lip. All these emotions, _kaffas,_ this isn't like him, he didn't get weepy, he didn’t care, he was indifferent, selfish, but ever since arriving, since the damn alternate time line. He was changed. All the thing he kept hidden, buried so deep even he had forgotten he could feel these things. Then Sora came bouncing into their lives and everything was different, they all were different. The Inquisitor, who was his best friend, wasn’t as close to him as Sora… the young woman was was more. She was the little and older sister he never had. She was important to him...to them all. 

"It has been three days. We had been returning to camp when we heard..."

He paused. _When they had found them..._ Dorian nearly crumpled, his magic wavering. Moving his hands away he did not want to risk hurting Sora. All she'd wanted was to help, to see the lands that had fascinated her even from another world. Instead she has to fight to leave Skyhold and when she gets out she's nearly killed. Maker the guilt Ellie and Cullen bore was amplified by the one she saved. _Ah Varric, he'd been beating himself up for days. Solas wasn't helping either growling at everyone. We couldn't protect her… none of them could and it bothered them all._

"Dorian?" 

"Hmm? Oh I'm sorry, um we all came running when we heard you scream. Thankfully we hadn't drained too much magic on the refugees. We were able to get to you quickly." 

He remembers the blood and the smell of burnt flesh. The hobo elf fade stepping faster than Dorian had ever seen in battle to reach Sora's side. A darkness would settle over Solas upon reaching her and it frightened the crap out of everyone. He was angry and yet Dorian knew it wasn't at anyone in particular. Seeing the devastating sight and hearing him calling, begging for her to open her eyes, it was the first time he felt he’d seen the real Solas. If there was nothing else Dorian remembered about the elf, that was okay, but that moment would remained burned in his memory. 

"Dory where's Varric?" 

Once again she pulls him back to the moment. Taking a calming breath, he raises his hands back over her wounds. 

"He is fine darling, just a little singed, now rest." 

"I want to see him." 

"Sora-"

"Please." 

The crack; shutter of pain in that plea broke him. Eyes moving over her body once more he knew he couldn’t deny her request. Nearly her entire back and half of her arm bore the scars and burns that would have killed Varric. They were bad, having taken all three mages hours simply to stabilize and keep her from dying, more than once. 

****

_"Dorian hold her down!"_

_"I'm trying!"_

_Screams reverberate off the tent walls. They had been at it for hours trying to heal Sora. Tears streaked down her cheeks, begging over and over again for them to stop. The pinched frown on Solas brow slick as he attempted to heal her quickly. Dorian was drained dangerously so; Vivianne had left moments ago taped of all mana. The guards having to help._

_The burns had gone deep, and when stitching that all back together with magic was, painful as nerves are given life once again. She would scar for sure. That beautiful dark and light wolf dancing and intertwining together tattoo spanning her entire back now was only just the light. The scars moving from the middle of her spin to the left and over the back of her arm and over her shoulder._

_"Dorian, damnit I said-"_

_"Please, please stop, Solas, please, venhan... "_

_She stopped moving. No breath escaping from her lungs. Hands shaking he touched her neck._

_"Solas. Oh, Maker no. Sora? Sora, darling, please breathe. Damnit breathe!"_

_It happened in seconds, Sora dying, Solas growling and then rolling her to her side and placing a hand over her heart. He sent electric energy into her body. It took three tries before she gasped and screamed again. From then on they worked slowly on her wound. The trauma to her body far too much plus the healing. If they continued to be aggressive in treatment. She wouldn't survive._  
***

Word was sent to the Inquisitor and within a few hours of the incident raced to the camp as fast as her horse would carry her, Cole, Cassie, Bull and Sera. The following day Blackwall, Hawke, and Cullen arrived. With all of the companions in one camp, and more soldiers they had to expand out. Making them a target. Liliana wanted them moved out soon, Ellie telling her no. If Sora couldn't move Dorian and Solas have already said they wouldn't either. Each one of them standing guard over the tiny woman before him. 

After a moment, he nodded and went to the entrance, whispering to Bull. It took a bit to get Varric, the poor dwarf not able to face her at all since it happened, but knowing he had to now upon her request or they would all make him. Dorian watched Solas followed him in having become quite protective. He'd even growled at the Inquisitor more than once. Dorian was sure that whatever that word was that she whispered to him before dying on them had to of meant something important. 

He moved away to allow Varric to kneel down beside her. He brushed back a non burnt piece of hair. "Hey Violet." 

Lavender eyes reopened a soft smile and tears gifted back to the distressed dwarf. 

"You okay?" 

Dorian heard the choked snort, was clearly an attempt to swallow down some overwhelming emotions.

"I'm perfectly fine thanks to you," the dwarfs face started to crumple, "why Violet? Why did you take the hit?" 

A smile so bright, a sisterly love shining for the dwarf. Her voice soft and kind with love. 

"Because you're my friend. Dummy." 

She tried to lift her uninjured arm, wincing. They told her not to move. Varric looking as if he was about to leave. The burn marking harsh. 

"All of you please hush, having a moment here." 

And like that smiles broke out across everyone's face. She did that. Sora always could make someone smile even when they didn't want to. She brought it out like the most precious gift. 

Carefully and with help from Varric moving closer she cupped his cheek. 

"I may not be strong, have magical powers or be adept at being anything more than a herbalist with some wicked moves in battle, but if time went back and I had to relive all this pain again I would. You're important to a lot of people and I'd have cried more tears if you had died. Also Hawke would never forgive us." 

Varric chuckled covering her hand with his own being careful not to brush her arm. 

"You're not wrong, but next time leave the fighting to the experts. If for nothing else to save us from the mother hen," he motioned to Dorian, "and the broody elf." He looked to Solas. 

Though it was weak and laced with pain, Sora laughed, lightening the room furthered filling it with hope that she would be fine. 

"Thought that was Fenris?" 

"I beginning to think it's an elf thing Violet. Now get some rest so we can head home and make everyone stop worrying." 

"Okay, just no blaming yourself or I'll be really angry with you." 

He kissed her sweat damp head. She was overdoing it; they could all see it. Quickly Varric backed away, Solas kneeling to begin healing her again while Dorian cooled his hand to lay on her forehead. 

She would be okay, they knew it more now than before. Their little Sora would live and be up and around terrorizing everyone in Skyhold once again.


End file.
